questforgloryfandomcom-20200216-history
Elf
Elves are a race from the Faerie lands of world of Corianne. The category includes the "Elf" race and all members that fall into what are classified as 'wee folk'. Background Elves are actually a lesser members of the Faerie Folk (Hero-U) and also known as the 'wee folk'. Thus they are subservient to the Fae ruling class, and treated as slaves. The world of Corianne was originally Elf land until the humans invaded it and started bringing in their Gods. The Elves all worshiped the Fae rulers, who lived in their own pocket universe. The Fae side of the Faerie Folk themselves, are like Elves on steroids. Corianne once had the war between the humans and the Elves fueled by an insane Fae Queen with the power that all Corianne Elves could not resist her orders (see War of the Wizards). Erana's father was an Elf Lord and she was Half-Elf with a human mother (note that half doesn't necessarily mean exactly 'half' of her DNA is elf, but that she has some Elf heritage. She is also Half-Fae (and Half-Sidhe) meaning she also has blood from the highborn faeries as well, indicating her father is considered more or less pure Faerie Folk as he is not Half-Blood to 'lesser' non Faery Folk races). The highborn Fae looked down upon her and treated her as a slave, though they still chose to teach her Faerie Magic. In time Erana was known as Half-Fae herself. When it comes to lust and romance, an Elvish Woman appeals to an Elvish Man, and an Elvish Man appeals to an Elvish Woman.TTOIC, pg 11 They are less likely to desire individuals outside of their race, although there are exceptions as was the case with Erana's Father and the human Elaina. There are a number of various Fae from various lands that also fall into the Elf category; including Gnomes, Leshy, Domovoi, Kobolds and others. Elves and other wee folk Fae rulers may consider some lesser races under the elves race, rather than highblood/pureblood Fae *Pixies (Hero-U) (aka Fairies) *Nixies *Lorelei *Elf *Satyrs *Fauns *Leprechauns *Leshy (Hero-U) *Kobolds *Domovoi (Hero-U) *Brownies *Pucks *Dryad (Hero-U) Half-Bloods *Half-Elf Noteable Elves *Elf Lord *Elf Queen *Erana (Hero-U) (Half-Elf) Behind the scenes Magic User Elves were to be a playable class in early concepts for Hero's Quest. According to Corey Cole, Kenn on the cover of Hero's Quest/QFG1 Tech Manual was an elf.I'd say Kenn is an Elf.--Corey Cole, personal correspondence But it could also be a kobold considering the sprite in Hero's Quest/QFG also has large elf-like ears (Kobolds have been later retconned as members of the overall Elf/Wee Folk category as well). Lori explains further: "Elf... one of Santa's expatriates, I suspect." She says of QfG Kobolds compared to DND kobolds; They are very different creatures, more house elves than rat. Hence, the Ratty as a race became a thing at Hero-U. According to Lori Cole; "While QFG had the Fae rather than the Tolkein style Elves, I've decided that there are Elves in this world. It's the group name for the myriad wee folk like Brownies, Pucks, and Leprechauns who aren't quite magical or beautiful enough to be "True Fae." The more traditional (High) Elves of D&D and Tolkien are mentioned in The Tower of Indomitable Circumstance.TTOIC, pg12: "...beautiful man/woman (each player sees which would appeal to him most, so an Elvish woman, for instance might see an Elvish man) of the Lust sculpture will entreat each party member in turn not to leave him/her."An example of these kind of elves can be seen on the cover of the book. From Corianne's perspective those races known as "Elf" and fall in line to more traditional Tolkien-esque and D&D "high elven' variety are likely (like Erana's father) somehow a mix between upper Fae and lesser wee folk, so pure enough to not be considered Half-Blood, but not enough Fae to be generally be considered highborn themselves. Most Elves however fall into the category of lesser wee folk (being closer to Santa's workshop elves than 'high elves'). These highborn elves tend to be the rulers of Elven category, but still treated second class to the highborn Fae. Keep in mind there are very pure Fae as well. So it's not exactly clear who gets to be considered part of the highborn class and who are considered mere "Elven". It's possible that the time Erana spent being taught by the Fae Queen, was enough for her to be considered 'Half-Fae/Half-Sidhe', but still only 'half' because of her human heritage. That's not to say that the "Elf Lord" might not have also be considered "Fae" himself it just hasn't been discussed. References Category:Corianne Category:Races (SFH) Category:Elves